The One Where Rachel Finds Out
by abbzeh
Summary: Based on certain spoilers for 5x01. Kurcheltana (with mentioned Klaine)


_A/N: I originally put this on Tumblr, like I nearly always do. There are several spoilers for 5x01 in here._

* * *

It's going on for around eight o'clock at night when Kurt slides the door to the apartment open, cringing at the noise it makes. He's tired from the flight and the stress of airports, and having to heave the door open on top of it all just seems like an extra task that he really shouldn't need to do.

_Note to self_, he thought to himself as he stepped through the door, wincing at the ache in his arm from where he'd been leaning on it for two hours, _get a place with a proper door_.

Sliding it shut, he turned around, tugging off his jacket as he went and throwing it over a chair. Rachel looked up from her laptop at the table, smiling tiredly at him and stretching her arms above her head.

'Hey,' she said, noisily pushing her chair back from the table and getting up. She walked over to him and pulled him down into a hug. 'How was the flight?' she asked, taking a step back and still smiling.

'How it usually is,' Kurt responded dryly, moving over to the table and dropping his bag there. 'Tiring. Irritating.' He went and retrieved his case and dragged it into his part of the apartment, then wandering to the sofa and dropping himself down onto it heavily. Rachel regarded him with a raised eyebrow. 'What?' he asked her, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. He looked down at it, and smiled as he saw who the text was from.

**Blaine**

_Hey, I hope your flight was okay :) Skype later? Love you xxx ~ B_

Kurt smiled as he swiped his thumb across the screen and quickly typed out a reply.

_It was fine. And of course :) Love you too xxx -K_

He looked up from his phone, pressing send and grinning so hard he felt like his face might tear at the seams. Rachel was watching him with a suspicious glint in her eye.

'So,' she said casually, and Kurt immediately sensed a trap. He knew that tone of voice all too well. 'How's Blaine?'

Kurt shrugged, deliberately keeping his composure nonchalant. 'He's fine,' he said lightly, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of coke from the airport. Rachel watched him like a hawk as he took a quick drink of it. 'We're fine.' He smiled casually. 'Everything is fine.'

Rachel nodded, finally lowering herself and sitting down in the armchair, looking at him. 'Good,' she said, nodding, 'that's good.'

Kurt nodded slowly, tapping the fingers of his right hand against his thigh. The conversation trickled off into silence, somehow companionable and slightly heavy at the same time. Rachel kept glancing at him, like she knew something wasn't quite right. Kurt absently ran his right hand fingers along the silver ring, the smooth metal and writing on the metal sending shivers up his spine and jolts to his heart. The memory of the entire affair – his dad's knowing smile as he drove Kurt to Dalton; everyone acting so secretive, like they knew something he didn't; Blaine's smile radiating absolute joy when he said that one word.

_Yes_.

Kurt quickly surfaced out of the memories of that day, blinking to clear his vision, and he saw Rachel staring at him. The only thing was, she wasn't looking at his face. She was looking down, at his left hand. Kurt looked down as well, and he realised that his hand had shifted when he was messing with the ring.

'Is – is that...?' Rachel began to ask, trailing off into speechlessness. She looked up at Kurt again, her eyes wide. 'How did you go from broken up and confused to -' she gestured wildly at the ring, words apparently leaving her again.

'Erm,' Kurt replied, 'it's sort of a long story.' He shrugged and allowed himself to slump down into the cushions, watching Rachel warily. He was expecting her to say something that showed her disapproval for the situation; for her to mention that one time she nearly got married to Finn and became his sister-in-law whilst still in high school.

Instead, much to his surprise, she just smiled and nodded, letting out a deep breath. 'I'm happy for you,' she said, smile genuine, and she got up and walked over to the sofa, sitting next to Kurt and linking her arm through his. She looked up at him, cheek resting against his upper arm. 'Really.' She put both of her arms around him and hugged him close, and he returned it, smiling into her hair.

Their companionable silence was broken by the grating sound of the heavy door opening, and they both looked over to see Santana walking in, dragging her case behind her carelessly. She shrugged when she saw their expressions. Kurt briefly wandered where she'd gotten to, but put it out of his mind. There were far more important things to think about, like his dance final coming up, and what colour scheme to use for the wedding...

'So he told you then?' Santana asked with a grin as she shut the door, walking over to them and dropping into the recently vacated armchair. She folded one leg under her and wriggled until she was apparently comfortable. 'You should have seen his face when Blaine popped the question.' She smirked at him. 'Picture perfect, let me tell you.'

'Hang on. Santana, you were there?' Rachel asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.

'Everyone was,' Santana said with a shrug as she reached across and stole Kurt's drink. She glanced up and rolled her eyes when she saw Rachel was still wearing that confused expression. 'No, seriously. He got all of the New Directions involved, the Warblers, that deaf choir from Sophomore year and Vocal Adrenaline.' Here, Rachel's eyes bugged. 'Yeah, don't ask how he did it,' Santana dismissed with a wave of her hand. 'There was probably copious amounts of hair gel involved.' Santana rolled her eyes again and smirked at Kurt. 'Then I assume you and Blainers went off to get it on -'

'Okay!' Kurt said loudly, interrupting the still smirking Santana. He got up from the chair, disentangling himself from Rachel, and headed towards his part of the apartment, making a slight detour to grab his bag. '_Thank you_, Santana.'

'No problem Porcelain!' Santana yelled back cheerfully.

'As your Maid of Honour, I highly recommend that you -' Rachel began to say, but whatever she was about to highly recommend never got recommended, as Santana interrupted her.

'Hell no,' Santana said with a bitch glare at Rachel. 'Who made you the Maid of Honour?'

Kurt groaned, pulling the curtain closed behind him and collapsing onto his bed. Pressing his face into his pillow, he drowned out the bickering going on on the other side of the thin material. He tucked both of his hands under his chin, and the fingers on his right hand absently started touching the ring again, tracing patterns into the metal.

He smiled happily, and buried his face into the pillow further.


End file.
